thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraak
Miraak is an enemy from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He debuted in Faal Dovahkiin Bo. Appearance Miraak's body is entirely covered in armor. He wears brownish-green robes which have golden decorations on his shoulderblades and belt. He wears golden gloves and boots, and a golden mask which is shaped like it has tentacles. If Miraak's mask is removed, his real face is randomly generated. History ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' During the period of time when dragons ruled over mortals, Miraak served as a dragon priest on the island of Solstheim. He came into possession of a Black Book which in turn led him to servitude under Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, who taught him a means to great power: a dragon shout capable of bending dragons to his will. With this forbidden knowledge in his possession, Miraak turned on his dragon masters, using it, and his power as Dragonborn, to devour their souls to become ever more powerful. During the Dragon War, the ancient Nord heroes Hakon One-Eye, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, and Felldir the Old had pleaded for Miraak to use his power as Dragonborn to assist them in defeating Alduin. However, Miraak refused to do so and instead attempted his own rebellion against the dragons. Because of his betrayal, the dragons razed his temple on Solstheim. His rebellion was unsuccessful and he was defeated by another Dragon Priest named Vahlok who was then made his jailor, restraining him to Solstheim. Other accounts mention that just as Vahlok was about to kill Miraak, Hermaeus Mora saved him by transporting him to the realm of Apocrypha. The dragons then appointed Vahlok as ruler of the island, but not before he was compelled to swear an oath of vigilance to watch for Miraak's return, earning him the title "The Jailor." Meanwhile, Miraak stayed in the realm of Apocrypha until he could amass enough power and influence to return to Solstheim, which he was able to do in 4E 201. ''The Alan 10 Adventures'' When Alan used Upgrade to merge with his gaming console, he and Alexis were accidentally trapped in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. During their adventure to try to regain access to Upgrade to leave the game, the two traveled to Skuldafn, where they battled two dragons and the undead draugr. After having killed one dragon and absorbed its soul, Alan as Diamondhead killed the other, but the soul was absorbed instead by Miraak. After having defeated Alduin and returning to Nirn, Alan and Alexis travelled to Solstheim. Directly after arriving at Raven Rock, the two read one of the black books, transporting them to Apocrypha. Alan revealed to have already unlocked Upgrade, but wanted to use him to easily take care of Miraak while still in the game. Miraak was defeated by being merged with Upgrade, and Upgrade-Miraak also swayed Hermaeus Mora away from the group. After Upgrade left Miraak's body, the latter mentioned he would work for Alan, or at least, work for his game profile. He then disappeared as Upgrade and Alexis left the game. Personality Miraak is a very arrogant and rash individual, believing that his Dragonborn heritage sets him above his former dragon masters. Upon meeting the Last Dragonborn, he can claim that, (unless the main questline has been completed, in which case Miraak will grudgingly state admiration for the Dragonborn) compared to him, they have only killed a "few dragons" and do not yet know the true power of a Dragonborn, such as himself. He also believes himself above the servitude of Hermaeus Mora. Miraak is also a being that desires power, willing in the past to bind himself in servitude to Hermaeus Mora in order to gain forbidden knowledge and power. Despite, or perhaps due to, his arrogance, Miraak is shown to be a very powerful individual as he was not only able to defy the Dragons he served but he was also able to devour many of them before his defeat as a total of twenty-one different Dragon skeletons can be found both around and within his temple. Miraak proves to be fiercely independent and seems to be motivated solely by his lust for power. This can be seen not only through his initial betrayal of the Dragons at the height of their power, but also through his resistance to the effects of Apocrypha as it is said that all those who venture there become prisoners of their own thirst for knowledge and are unable to leave, whereas Miraak appeared unaffected. During his final battle with the Dragonborn, he claims that Hakon and the other ancient Nord heroes wished to use him to slay Alduin, but he chose not to for his own reasons. However, should Alduin have already been defeated upon meeting him, he will claim that he could have killed the World-Eater himself, a further sign of his arrogant nature. Powers *As a Dragonborn, Miraak has a natural mastery of the Thu'um, or dragon shouts. The Thu'ums that Miraak displays in the game are: **Fire Breath **Frost Breath **Bend Will **Dragon Aspect **Become Ethereal **Cyclone **Whirlwind Sprint **Unrelenting Force *Miraak is a very capable mage, able to cast powerful lightning bolts, generate wards, and use healing spells. *Miraak's staff is able to summon fields of writhing tentacles that can cause severe poison damage. *Miraak's sword allows him to drain his victim's stamina in the form of a giant tendril. *Miraak being a dragonborn also allows him to absorb dragon souls. However, unlike the Last Dragonborn, he can appear at the body of a dead dragon and absorb the soul before the Last Dragonborn can do so. *Miraak's mask increases his magic powers. Weaknesses *In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Miraak was killed by a tendril used by Hermaeus Mora after being defeated by the Dragonborn. *Miraak can be defeated by the Bend Will shout. *Upgrade can take control of Miraak, as the latter is a digital creation. Trivia *Despite the abilities he has, Miraak never displays any of his powers in Faal Dovahkiin Bo, as Upgrade almost immediately takes control of him after meeting him at the summit of Apocrypha Category:Characters Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Miraak Category:Villains Category:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim